Graces of My Abyss
by Necromancer-Lover
Summary: A pendant given to her by her grandfather sends Cheria to the strange new world of Auldrant with no memories of her past. Running into Luke, Tear, and the others, she has to regain her memories and find her way home. But what sort of bonds will form along the way? And how will her friends from Ephinea react?
1. Chapter One - Red Strings

Chapter One – Red Strings

''Guys! Be quiet, she'll hear us!'' Pascal hushed to the others behind her.

''I think you should take your own words into consideration for this.'' Hubert remarked softly.

''Asbel, what are we doing?'' Sophie asked, not minding her volume level and getting shushed as a result.

''We're throwing a surprise party for Cheria. It's her birthday today, so we decided to make it a really special day for her.'' Asbel explained.

''Okay.'' Sophie smiled. Another shush went throughout the room as footsteps could be heard further down the hall. The voices of an elderly man and a young woman soon joined the footsteps.

''It has been many years now since your illness disappeared, hasn't it, Cheria?'' The elder asked.

''Yes it has, Grandpa.'' The young woman responded.

''I am truly grateful that I lived to see you grow into such a lovely young woman.'' He gave Cheria a fond smile, pausing in front of one of the many doors in the hall.

''I'm glad I managed to live through it.'' Cheria responded, softly. Fredrick smiled somewhat sadly before opening the door next to him, then standing off to the side so Cheria could enter first. Which she did. However, she didn't get two steps into the room before…

''Surprise! Happy birthday, Cheria!'' Multiple voices at once cheered as Asbel, Sophie, Hubert and Pascal leaped up from their places, the girls throwing confetti and glitter into the air before joining in the clapping from the boys. Cheria blinked for a second, completely dazed before she started laughing.

''Aw, guys, thank you so much.'' She smiled.

''Happy birthday, Cheria.'' Sophie said again, walking over and hugging her. Pascal ran off to another room, coming back a minute later with a large cake covered in pink frosting with light blue and purple decorations and writing. Cheria smiled and giggled a bit.

''Sorry Richard and Malik couldn't be here, but they both sent over presents and happy birthday wishes.'' Asbel explained, holding up a couple of boxes.

''That's alright. I'm sure they're both really busy.'' Cheria smiled.

''C'mon Cheria~ Open one~'' Pascal cheered.

''Alright, alright.'' Cheria nodded before taking one of the boxes. And thus began hours of fun, games, presents and festive meals. Once things had begun to settle, Fredrick approached Cheria, holding what looked like a small pendant.

''Cheria, I have one last gift to give to you today. This pendant here once belonged to your mother, and hers before. And, in my opinion, it's rather late in finding its way to you.'' He said softly as he held the pendant out to her. Wide-eyed, she starred at it, taking in every detail. The pendant itself was actually fairly simple. A gold disk surrounding a large gem that sparkled white with blue specks here and there.

''Grandpa… It's beautiful.'' Cheria said dreamingly before taking the pendant. She put it on without a moment's hesitation.

''That pendant suits you quite well, Cheria.'' Hubert commented.

''Thank you.''

''Cheria, can we go to Lhant Hill?'' Sophie asked.

''Sophie, it's Cheria's birthday. She gets to decide what else we do today.'' Asbel sighed.

''I don't mind at all. In fact, going to Lhant Hill sounds lovely.'' Cheria countered. Sophie smiled at the idea.

''Is something the matter, Pascal? You're being uncharacteristically quiet.'' Hubert said bluntly.

''It actually kinda feels like I've seen that pendant somewhere else before.'' Pascal responded, somewhat absentmindedly. Ignoring the comment, Cheria stood up from her seat. As did Sophie and the others.

''Well then, shall we head to Lhant Hill?'' Cheria asked to the room, earning a unified ''yes'' from everyone else. With a smile, she started out the door. The whole group followed her all the way to the famous Lhant Hill, a beautiful area where all three forms of eleth in the world of Ephinea gathered at once, allowing for a field full of beautiful wildflowers that always bloomed all year long. A gentle breeze ran through the meadow, making warm waves in the grass. Cheria stood in the center and took a deep breath, letting the wind comb through her wavy pink hair. Sophie ran out among the flowers, Pascal usually not being more than two steps behind her.

''This field sure is beautiful, huh.'' Asbel smiled, standing at arm's length from Cheria.

''Yes, it is. It's always so warm and inviting, no matter what time of year it is outside.'' Cheria agreed.

''Hey, do you hear something?'' Asbel asked, though the question ended up falling on deaf ears. Cheria was completely lost in her own thoughts and the feel of the field.

''What's that humming coming from?'' Pascal asked, cleaning her ear with her finger.

''I can't say, but it is becoming rather bothersome.'' Hubert remarked in an irritated tone. Sophie tensioned up completely.

''Something's wrong.'' She said quickly. Everyone looked around the field for a moment until they felt a shift in the wind. It felt more concentrated in a single area, like some sort or vortex. Even Cheria broke out of her train of thought when she felt the wind change, and heard the humming in her ears. She looked down t her pendant for a moment to see the jewel flashing white at fixed time intervals.

''Cheria, maybe we should leave.'' Asbel suggested, though his tone of voice didn't really leave much room for debating. Quickly agreeing with the idea, Pascal, Hubert and Sophie all moved to behind Asbel. Without really thinking, Cheria clenched her fist around the disk of the pendant. The moment she did, a burst of energy shot out, strong enough so it even knocked Asbel and the others a few feet away from her.

''Wha-what's going on?'' She asked, panicked.

''Cheria!'' Asbel shouted, trying to stand and failing. The wind gathered in strength, whipping around grass, flowers and cloth at a speed that could almost cut skin. Soon it began to look more like it was all getting sucked into a hole too small to see. That quickly changed as a tear in the air itself appeared just behind Cheria. On the other side, a thick lush forest could be seen. Cheria stood absolutely petrified at everything that was happening.

''What the heck is going on? Where did that come from?'' Pascal shouted while she was clinging to Hubert. Cheria looked at the others, about to shout for help, when she felt an incredibly strong pull from the tear behind her. One that she wasn't strong enough to resist as it pulled her inside. As she was being pulled inside, her sight became enveloped in nothing but white save a small figure that seemed a far distance away. Strands of what looked like fine, red thread flowed in an unseen, calm breeze. From the thickness of all the threads and the length, it soon became clear that it wasn't thread at all, but long red hair. For half a moment Cheria saw soft emerald eyes before everything went black as her head met with a large tree root poking out of the ground below.

- Later -

''Mieu! Mieu mieu mieu! Mieu mieu!'' A high-pitched voice chirped. With a soft moan, the woman laying nearby opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before sitting up, pushing some of her wavy pink hair out of her face.

''Huh? Where… Where am I?'' She asked softly. After a moment, her head started throbbing. With a groan, she raised her hand and rubbed her temple, trying to think of what happened. After a moment, she realized something. She couldn't remember anything at all. No matter how hard she tried to think of something, her mind only produced a blank slate, with no memories of herself or her past. ''What… What happened to me…? Where… Who am I?''

''Mieu mieu! Mieu mieu mieu!'' A voice chirped again. Curious, the woman looked over. A small orange creature stood nearby, with what seemed to be ears that were as large as the rest of its body with white puffs at the end. It was actually pretty darn adorable. The woman couldn't help the little smile that sneaked onto her face.

''Hello there. Are you lost?'' She asked. However, the response she got wasn't quite what she expected. The creature jumped in a panic than ran off. Shocked, the woman watched it as it ran. ''Did I say something wrong?'' She asked. For a minute she sat where she was, then she decided she'd try and find the creature again. Pushing off the ground, she struggled to stand for a minute, eventually managing to get a stable stance. After she made sure she wouldn't fall over, she took a few small steps towards where she had seen the creature run off to.


	2. Chapter Two - Love and Treason

Chapter Two – Love and Treason

''I. Am. So. Boooored!'' Luke whined, rolling over in his bed.

''Whining about it isn't going to solve anything, Luke. And having to hear you whine isn't saving anyone's eardrums.'' Remarked a woman who was sitting in a chair nearby, pulling a needle through a piece of white cloth stretched out over a wooden hoop. The woman wore a standards maid outfit, but she certainly wasn't like the others. Her wavy, dual-colored white and orange hair flowed unbound to the middle of her back, with a couple of pieces over her shoulders. Her orangish-brown colored eyes focused on the needle pulling the thread of her tapestry in the works.

''Have I told you how sick I am of that attitude of yours, Venni?'' Luke snapped.

''That's the third time today you've said it. Do you want to keep adding to that?'' Venni shot back, rather unfazed.

''Dah!'' Luke rolled back onto his side, resting his head against his arm.

''You know, if you're really so devastated at being locked up inside, haven't you ever considered finding a way to sneak out?'' Venni suggested after a long while.

''Huh?''

''Even someone with your skills should be able to find a way to sneak out of a manor, with the right help.'' For half a minute Luke was silent, as if actually considering what she said. Then the light bulb went off in his head, and he glared at her with a slight smirk on his face.

''Oh, I see what you're getting at. You want me to run out and be a distraction for you while you hitch a coach and skip off over to Malkuth again. Like you have been on and off the last three years.'' He narrowed his eyes as he said the last portion. She just flipped some of her hair and gave him a ''so what?'' glance. ''Heh. You got a boyfriend over there? Like, I don't know, a colonel? A relationship with the enemy is considered treason, you know.'' He added, trying to find her buttons.

''I offered you a door out. Whether you stay locked up for another three years or not is your own decision.'' She snapped before standing up. Success.

''Well, I didn't necessarily say that it was a bad idea.'' He commented nonchalantly, pretending to pick at his fingernails.

''… I'm only staying until nightfall. If you don't come to find me before then, I'll leave you here.'' She commented before leaving the room.

''Hmph. That woman…'' Luke stretched out over the bed, then jerked up as he remembered what time it was. ''Crap! I'll be late for sword training with Master Van!'' He sprang out of his bed, out of the room, and tore down the halls as fast as he could.

- Later -

Venni stood outside by a small pile of bags that seemed packed with various personal items. She had been waiting outside the Fabre manor for a few hours, listening for any signs that the young ''master'' was on his way out to find her. All she heard so far, though, were the sounds of him during his favorite activity; sword training. A rather pointless thing, in her opinion, when you don't even read a book to balance all that muscle training. But, in the end, whether he become a muscle-headed pawn or not was his decision. However, right now, something just didn't sit right with her.

''Maybe I should back in, just to make sure everything's going all right here…'' She thought aloud. Right after she finished, a soft, soothing melody rang out from an unknown source. Despite how soothing the melody was, though, Venni didn't feel relaxed at all. ''A fonic hymn, huh?'' Soon after, she heard shouting coming from what must have been the courtyard, followed by a flash of light. ''A hyperresonance…''

For a moment Venni stood there, then she knelt down and picked up all the bags around her. She walked off down a path for a while until she reached a coach parked, waiting for its passengers.

''Hello, Ms. Venni. Where's the other fellow you told me to wait for?'' The coach driver asked.

''He decided not to come.'' Venni replied as she set the bags in a little section on the back of the coach.

''Oh, I see. Well, I guess we're ready to leave then.''

''Good.'' Venni nodded quickly, climbing into the coach. Once she sat down and closed the door, the coach started off.

''So, miss, may I ask you again why you're planning on going to Malkuth?'' The driver asked after a long while.

''There's someone there who's very, very important to me.'' Venni replied, stroking the heart-shaped locket she wore.

''I see. Would it happen to be a lover?'' The driver asked in a teasing voice.

''Hmhm. As a matter of fact, it is my lover.'' Venni responded, a wide smile spreading across her face. She brought the locket up to her lips and kissed it softly. ''I'm coming, love. It won't be much longer.'' She whispered lovingly. She glanced out the window at the land around her. The land of Kimlasca, the land she was leaving behind.

- Scene Shift -

"Ungh…. Huh?" moaned out a tired Luke. Looking around, he noticed that a brown haired woman was laying next to him. "Hey." He softly spoke as he shook her.

"Mmmngh…" moaned the woman as she opened her eyes. Which promptly made her kick Luke away.

"Ow! What the hell, woman?!" shouted Luke as the woman sprang to her feet with her staff ready.

"Who are you?" she ordered, seemingly ready to stroke at the wrong answer.

''I'm the one who should be asking you that.'' Luke snapped. ''You're the one who just appeared in my manor and attacked Master Van.'' For a moment the woman paused, mulling over Luke's words in her head, then relaxed her stance.

''That's right.'' She said calmly. She nodded once to herself, then looked back at Luke. ''My name is Tear.''

''Hm. Luke fon Fabre.'' Luke introduced quickly. Tear nodded in acknowledgement, then looked around as if trying to figure something out.

''I don't recognize this terrain.'' She said after a moment, answering the unasked question.

''Great. So we have no idea where we are.'' Luke scoffed.

''If we follow the river nearby down to the bank, I'm fairly certain we'll eventually find someone who knows where we are.'' Tear offered.

''Whatever. I just want to go home.'' Tear glanced at him silently for a moment, then walked off towards the nearby path that seemed to lead down the hill. Reluctantly, Luke followed a little bit behind her.


	3. Chapter Three - Worlds Colliding

Chapter Three – Worlds Colliding

''Luke, what exactly are we doing here again?'' Tear asked. ''You know you've been cleared of all suspicion back in Engeve.''

''Shut up! I already told you. I'm going to prove that it was those stupid cheagles things so no one can laugh at me anymore!'' Luke shouted back at her, only gaining a sigh as a response. The day before, when Luke and Tear entered a Malkuth village named Engeve, there had been a slight misunderstanding regarding Luke and Tear's possible involvement in the local food robberies that had been occurring. Although the misunderstanding had been cleared within Engeve, Luke had felt the need to go into the nearby Cheagle Woods, to prove that it really was the cheagles at complete fault.

''Hm? There's someone over there.'' Tear said after a moment, noticing a small, white-clad figure of a boy a few feet away, surrounded by wolves. The boy was breathing heavily as he raised his arm, focusing more on something other than the wolves around them. Soon, a large pattern of white light formed on the ground, and the three wolves all disappeared.

''Hah… Hah…'' The boy breathed before falling over completely.

''Fon Master Ion!'' Tear shouted, running over and kneeling next to the boy, lightly pulling him up by the shoulders. Luke ran over and stood nearby.

''The hell are you doing here?'' He demanded.

''Cheagles are sacred creatures to the Order.'' Ion responded, softly. ''I came to investigate the reasons behind why the cheagles are stealing food from villages like Engeve.''

''Don't you know how stupid it is to run off on your-'' Luke started, cutting himself off at the sound of more growling nearby. Startled, all three turned to see four more wolves standing nearby, the one in front slightly larger than the others. Helping Ion into a sitting position, Tear stood up and pulled out her staff. Luke grabbed the handle of his sword.

''Wait! There's someone else here.'' Ion ordered, holding up his arm in an attempt to block the two off, his head tilted slightly towards the sound of soft chanting nearby.

''… Drive away evil in this name. Seraphic Bolt!'' The voice finished. Right after, a white bolt of lightning flashed down, striking two of the small wolves, and startling the other two into running away. Luke blinked a few times at what he just saw before looking around for the source of the lightning. He found it when he heard something collapse not too far away. It was a woman who looked roughly his age with wavy, pink hair that was down past her shoulders. She wore a red and white top with numerous criss-crossing pink ribbons going down the sleeves, and a purple miniskirt. Three small creatures were bouncing around her, seemingly concerned for her health.

''Those are cheagles.'' Ion said softly, pointing at the three creatures staying near the woman.

''Those annoying things?'' Luke asked with a slight tone of disbelief in his voice.

… _They're so cute_. Tear though to herself. With a soft groan, the woman pushed off the ground and got into a standing position. Seemingly satisfied that she could stand, the three cheagles ran off deeper into the woods. Almost immediately the woman turned to follow.

''Hey! You!'' Luke shouted. The woman jumped before facing him, seemingly shocked that anyone would be addressing her.

''M-me?'' She asked softly.

''Yeah, you. What are you doing here?'' Luke asked, taking a few steps towards her, not noticing just how much she tensed up as a result. ''Are you helping those cheagles out with the food thefts around here?''

''Stay away from me!'' The woman shouted when Luke continued to get closer, producing a set of small knives and throwing them in his direction. Two slashed him across the cheek.

''Ow! What the hell!?'' Luke shouted, putting a hand over his cheek. Using the distraction, the woman ran off into the woods. Almost instinctively Luke started following her.

''Luke! You can't go startling people like that!'' Tear scolded.

''I startled HER? Look what she did to me!'' He snapped back, pointing to his cheek.

''That was merely an act of self-defense. That girl doesn't seem familiar with humans. To have one shout at her and try to get close to her like that must have been a frightening experience.'' Ion explained calmly.

''Oh shut u-''

''Look. We now know that woman is somehow involved with the cheagles. We should be able to follow her wherever they went, since humans are much easier to track than cheagles. That should make our investigation much easier, don't you think?'' Tear cut off.

''… Tch. Fine, whatever.'' Scoffing, Luke turned on his heel towards where the woman had gone. Tear and Ion followed behind him as they all went to find the mysterious woman. After a couple hours of traveling they came across a small opening, mainly taken up by one large tree surrounded by small ponds.

''This must be the cheagle's home.'' Ion commented, looking over the large tree. Tear walked over and picked up an apple sitting on the ground in front of a large opening in the tree.

''… This has the trading mark of Engeve.'' She reported.

''Ha! That proves it! It was the cheagles that stole all that food.'' Luke boasted happily. Ion walked right past Luke and into the large gap in the tree, followed by Tear. ''Hey!'' Letting out a frustrated sigh, Luke followed. Inside was a huge cluster of cheagles, who all gathered in front of the three intruders.

''Mieu mieu! Mieu mieu mieu! Mieu mieu!'' One chirped.

''Please let us through.'' Ion requested, politely.

''Like the monsters are going to understand you.'' Luke scoffed. The cheagles around them continued to chirp at the group.

''Mieu. Mieu mieu. Mieuu.'' Another voice ordered from behind the group. This time, it sounded old and tired. The group of cheagles moved to create an aisle leading to a purple cheagle with fur over its eyes holding a gold ring that was as large as its body.

''Are you the cheagle elder?'' Ion asked.

''… Yes. I am the elder of the cheagles.'' The cheagle responded.

''What the-!? It can talk!'' Luke yelled as he jumped back.

''I am Fon Master Ion, of the Order of Lorelei.'' Ion introduced, ignoring Luke's reaction. ''I had heard that the cheagles have been stealing food from the village of Engeve.''

''… And so, you have come to exterminate us.'' The cheagle elder sighed, sounding as if it was a fate they had already accepted.

''Cheagles are sacred creatures to the Order. As its Fon Master, I had to know the reason why cheagles would steal food from humans. To my understanding, cheagles are herbivores, and there seems to be no shortage of vegetation in these woods.''

''… A few days ago, a member of our tribe set the northern area where the ligers previously lived ablaze, and so the ligers have moved into our forest. We are to pay them a tribute of food, or they will devour our own.''

''So that's why you've been taking food from the village… What if we were to negotiate with the ligers to move to another location?'' Ion offered. The cheagle elder glanced up at him. ''Of course, we currently don't have anyone who can understand the language of monsters…''

''… I shall give this Sorcerer's Ring to the one who shall be your interpreter.'' The cheagle elder said calmly before walking into the group of cheagles who were patiently standing nearby. ''Mieu. Mieu mieu mieu. Mieu.'' Part of the group moved as a pair of cheagles tossed another small, blue cheagle in front of the elder. ''This is the child who set fire to the liger's home. I will send him with you to act as your interpreter.'' Finishing their statement, the cheagle elder lifted the gold ring they were holding, attempting to place it over the younger cheagle's head. The result ended up being both of them falling on their backs, and the ring being dropped on the ground. Frustrated, the elder pointed at the ring. The youth stepped in the middle of the ring and pulled it up over its waist.

''Hello! My name is Mieu. Pleased to meet you.'' The youth introduced, turning to Luke, Tear, and Ion, who had knelt down next to them.

''Something about this thing is really annoying.'' Luke blurted.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'' Mieu replied.

''Mieu. Mieu mieu mieu.'' The elder chirped, catching Mieu's attention. The two chirped back and forth for a moment before Mieu ran off towards the back of the tree.

''Where is that thing going?'' Luke sighed.

''Cheria! Cheria!'' Mieu called, jumping up a bit each time. Curious, Luke and Tear looked over to see the pink-haired girl from earlier walk over to Mieu and kneel next to him.

''What is it?'' Cheria asked, not taking notice of the other humans nearby.

''The elder said that they want you to come with us to the liger den. We're going to try and talk them into moving to a different area.'' Mieu explained.

''The liger den? But, isn't that a really dangerous idea right now?''

''That's why I'm going with them.'' Mieu pointed at Luke and the others, and Cheria turned to see where he was pointing. She gasped when she saw them. Luke shot straight up, ready to go over and yell at Cheria. Before he could, Tear stood up and walked over to her.

''My name is Tear. And I want to apologize for our earlier actions. We didn't mean to startle you. My comrade simply doesn't have much experience when it comes to dealing with the outside world. I hope you can look past that.'' Tear apologized. She held out her hand. Cheria just stared at it, not sure what to do, but after a moment she took Tear's hand and shook it.

''We found Cheria in the woods a few days ago. She doesn't have any memories about herself or where she came from.'' Mieu explained.

''No memories…?'' Luke asked aloud.

''The elder hopes that by being with other humans, she'll get her memory back.'' Mieu continued. Cheria glanced over the other three people, then took a deep breath.

''Well… Since it seems that we'll be traveling together for a little while, I really do hope we get along well enough…'' She said softly, bowing politely.

''Hold on! Wait a minute! No one passed this with me! She's the one who scratched my face!'' Luke shouted.

''Luke, will you just-'' Tear started.

''Here. Let me fix that.'' Cheria cut off, walking over to Luke. She held her hand out near his cheek and closed her eyes. He was about to slap her hand away when a white light appeared, and he felt a warmth on his cheek. After about a minute she took her hand away and the light faded. There wasn't even a trace that his cheek had ever been scratched. She pressed her palm against her forehead, not noticing the stares of awe directed at her.

''Are you alright?'' Tear asked.

''Yes… I'm fine…'' Cheria replied, not taking her hand away from her head.

''I didn't even sense any fonic artes…'' Ion said softly.

''Fonic… artes?'' Cheria tilted her head, taking her hand away. Tear glanced at Ion, then back at Cheria.

''Well… Fonic artes are…'' she started, moving on to trying her best to explain them to Cheria, only earning a blank look at the end.

''Maybe you'll remember as you get your memory back.'' Ion said, comfortingly.

''Hmm… Maybe…'' Cheria replied, halfheartedly. ''… I'm sorry. We have a task to do, don't we? And I've already caused quite a delay.''

''Yeah, you have. I just want to get this done already.'' Luke whined.

''Then let's go, Cheria.'' Mieu chimed happily, which managed to gain a smile from Cheria. She headed towards the large gap that the others came in through, followed by Mieu, Tear, and Ion.

''So she doesn't have any memories of her past, either…'' Luke murmured. ''… Dah! Whatever! I just want to go home…''


	4. Chapter Four - Bring Her Back!

Chapter Four – Bring Her Back!

''Asbel, are you sure you want to do this?'' Lady Kerri asked as she watched Asbel put his sword in its sheath.

''Yeah, Mom. I need to help Cheria get back here.'' Asbel replied.

''I know, it's just, all this gate business…'' Lady Kerri started.

''Mom. I know it sounds weird, but that really is what happened. Even Hubert says that's what happened, and you know he isn't the type to joke about things like that.''

''I know… But, if it really is true, then you don't have any idea what's on the other side. Who knows what could be there…''

''That's exactly why I have to go after her. She didn't have any idea what's over there, yet she got pulled right in. She's probably so lost and confused right now…'' Asbel looked off towards the window. His hand clenched into a fist as he thought about some of the things Cheria could be dealing with. What kinds of creatures were there? What kind of people would she be dealing with? What was it like in general over there? His mind was reeling with questions he had no answers for.

''Asbel… Just be safe. I don't want anything to happen to my son…'' Lady Kerri choked, having to blink a few times to keep from crying.

''Mom…'' Asbel went over and hugged her comfortingly. ''I'll find Cheria and bring her home as soon as I can, okay?'' Lady Kerri nodded once at the reassurance. With that, Asbel pulled off from the hug and walked out of the room. He went down the hall a bit until he noticed Hubert standing at the base of the stairs, staring up at the family portrait.

''There you are. I assume you've made all the necessary preparations.'' He said once he caught notice of Asbel.

''Yeah. I'm heading off to Lhant Hill. Keep an eye on Mom, okay?'' Asbel asked.

''You're the one that needs someone to keep an eye on you.'' Hubert shot back, folding his arms over his chest. ''And I intend to do just that.''

''Huh?''

''I'm coming with you, just to make sure you don't do anything characteristically rash and foolish.'' For a moment, Asbel stared and blinked at Hubert before covering his mouth and chuckling a bit. ''May I ask what it is you find so amusing?''

''You know, you could just say you're worried about Cheria, too.'' Asbel smiled. Hubert looked off and pushed his glasses up.

''Me too! I wanna help Cheria, too!'' Pascal cheered as she ran into the building, skipping over and leaping onto Hubert's back, making him take a few steps to keep from falling over. Asbel laughed at the scene.

''Alright, alright. Guess this is what I get for trying to leave you guys out of it, anyway.'' He smiled.

''Indeed. The others are already waiting at Lhant Hill.'' Hubert reported.

'''Others'? You mean you told Malik and Richard, too?''

''Of course I did. Did you expect me to leave them out of this?''

''Well…''

''Honestly, Asbel. You expect me not to mention that one of our comrades had disappeared and that my naïve older brother plans on charging off after her with no remote idea of her conditions or terrain?'' Hubert shook his head, pressing some of his fingertips against his forehead.

''I just didn't want to make more people worry than I needed to.'' Asbel sighed, scratching the back of his head.

''And there's that foolish behavior I was talking about. Leaping head first into unfamiliar terrain by yourself like that is the very epitome of foolishness. Haven't you even considered the consequences if something were to happen to you? Or to Cheria, for that matter. You don't always have to carry everything on your shoulders, Asbel. The more hands you have ready for a task, the quicker it shall be done.'' Hubert scolded.

''Besides, it's more fun with everyone else.'' Pascal chimed in.

''All right, all right.'' Asbel smiled. ''Come on. Lets head off to Lhant Hill, then.'' He nodded at the other two, gaining an ''agreed'' and a ''y'okay'' as a response. The three started for the door, passing a couple of bowing maids. Asbel stopped next to Fredrick, who was sitting by the doorway holding his head.

''Cheria…'' He murmured softly, his eyes shut tight to prevent any tears trying to sneak their way out. Asbel reached over and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

''Don't worry, Fredrick. We'll be sure to bring Cheria back. She'll be just fine, you'll see.'' He stood there for a moment, but whether or not Fredrick heard him, he gave no response. Asbel pulled his hand away and turned towards the other two. Pascal had a pouty face, and Hubert had his usual calculating expression. Asbel simply nodded, and the three once again started their journey towards Lhant Hill. The walk was fairly silent. Once they arrived, as Hubert had promised, two blonde figures were already waiting in the field, along with a purple-haired girl.

''Asbel!'' Smiled the younger of the two men. The older one simply turned to see the other three approaching them. Sophie ran over and held out a flower to Asbel.

''Another Sopheria?'' Asbel smiled, taking the flower. ''I'll have Cheria press this once we find her.''

''Okay.'' Sophie smiled back.

''I take it that you're all ready to leave now?'' Malik asked everyone.

''Yes, I'm ready to go. But, Richard,'' Asbel started.

''Don't even try to find a way to leave me out of this, Asbel.'' Richard cut off, a slight teasing tone in his voice. ''Cheria isn't just your friend. She's a friend to all of us, and we all want to help rescue her.''

''I know, but you're a king an all now. Can you really afford to just take off and disappear like this?''

''I've made arrangements for my absence. Now, to the real question at hand.'' Whatever teasing tone was still in Richard's voice at the time dropped out completely at the last statement.

''Just how do we intend to follow Cheria?'' Hubert asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Asbel just tapped under his purple left eye with his finger. Everyone around him tensed up, and Sophie and Richard cast uneasy glances at Asbel.

''What?'' Asbel asked.

''Did he say he knew a way how?'' Pascal asked back, seemingly less worried than anyone else. Asbel nodded.

''Lambda said that if there's still energy hanging around from when the gate opened the first time, he should be able to open it again.''

''I suppose we don't really have anything else for a lead. And time isn't on our side.'' Richard admitted reluctantly.

''Our priority should be rescuing Cheria. Whatever other things come up from getting to the point, we can deal with later.'' Malik said bluntly. Sophie walked over and squeezed Asbel's hand. He squeezed back, reassuringly.

''Oh! Hey, Richard!'' Pascal chimed, diving into one of the pockets on the side of her shorts. She ended up pulling out a small device and holding it out to him. ''Here. I know the Captain and Hu have one of these, but I don't think you do.''

''That's the device you use to speak to them when they're outside of Windor, isn't it?'' Richard asked, taking the devise.

''Who knows what will happen when we get over there, you know? So, I figured with this, if we end up getting separated, all we need to do is tappy tappy on the keypad and then whoosh! There goes the message.''

''Nice thinking, Pascal.'' Asbel praised.

''Nah, it was nothing~'' Pascal smiled, folding her hands behind her head.

''No, that really was a brilliant idea, Pascal. And a fact that I had previously overlooked.'' Richard added. Pascal smiled happily.

''All right. Let's go and get Cheria back.'' Asbel encouraged, holding his hand in a fist at his side. The others around him nodded in agreement. For a moment Asbel glanced up at the sky. ''Alright Lambda. Now it's your turn.'' He said to himself. After a couple seconds, his purple eye began to glow slightly. Taking temporary control, Lambda looked around, quickly finding the oddity in the atmosphere, where the wind was still affected by the energy from the remnants of the gate. He walked over and reached his hand out, finding a gap he could use to reopen the gate.

''… As much as I despise having others touch me, anyone else who plans to pass through this gate better find something to hold on to.'' He ordered, looking over his shoulder at the others. Richard was the first, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sophie and Pascal each grabbed a portion of his coat. Hubert placed a hand on his other shoulder. Standing behind everyone, Malik placed a hand on Richard's and on Hubert's shoulder.

With a slight scoff of satisfaction as everyone was in place, Lambda pulled on the gap that he had found. Instantly a violent wind whiplashed around them. Each member there got slight cuts and scrapes from the grass that was blown around them. Ignoring that, Lambda leaned into the gate, dragging everyone else with him. Soon, all where blinded by a white light. As Lambda transitioned the control of the body back to Asbel, he felt some of the other's grips lighten and fade.

Once the light faded, Asbel opened his eyes and blinked for a moment, his body sore from the impact of the ground. With a groan, he sat up, holding his head.

''When did we hit ground?'' He asked aloud.

''I can't really say.'' A voice asked from under him. Confused, Asbel glanced down to see a certain young, blond king glancing up at him with a sultry look on his face. It took a few moments for the wheels in Asbel's head to connect. Without even knowing it, he was straddling his king! Within seconds, Asbel was on his feet, looking away with a mask of dark crimson on his face.

''S-s-sorry!'' He managed to stutter out. To his surprise, Richard just chuckled and stood up, dusting off his clothes.

''No need for apologies.'' He smiled. ''However…'' He started, turning very serious as he looked around. ''It seems like we did indeed get separated from the others.'' Panicked at the idea, Asbel quickly looked around for the others.

''Sophie! Hubert! Pascal! Captain Malik!'' He shouted when he didn't catch sight of any of them. The only response he got was the echo of his own voice. Richard didn't respond either, as he was deeply surveying the area. Unnerved, Asbel tried calling out for the others a few more times. After a bit, he heard something drop behind him. He turned to see just what it was, but the moment he did he was met with the black hilt of a sword. For a moment he laid on the ground, barely able to make out a blurry figure in his fading vision.

''Didn't anyone tell you not to shout in the middle of nowhere, dreck?''


	5. Chapter Five - Fragments

Chapter Five – Fragments

''This is the stupid Liger den, right?'' Luke groaned. He, Cheria, Tear, Ion and Mieu had been traveling for a while within the Cheagle Woods until they reached an opening that looked like an entrance to a cave or something of the same ilk.

''Mieu! This is definitely it!'' Mieu chirped.

''Alright. Let's go.'' Tear nodded. She took a few steps towards the entrance in front of them.

''Wait!'' Cheria shouted, running in front of Tear.

''What's the big idea?'' Luke snapped.

''Please, let me go first. After all, at the moment we don't really know what's in there. It'd be horrible if any of you got hurt.'' Cheria pleaded.

''Yeah, well, whatever. You're holding us up. I want to get this over with.'' Luke sighed, waving his hand in small circles. Cheria turned towards the entrance and went inside.

''… Is she always this worried about everyone?'' Tear asked.

''Cheria's been real nice to us cheagles since we found her.'' Mieu explained, happily.

''Well… I suppose we are the only people she knows right now.''

''Who cares? Can we just get-'' Luke started, stopping himself when they all heard Cheria shouting from inside the cave. Automatically, Tear, Mieu, and Ion dashed in after her. Luke stared for a second before following. They ended finding Cheria at the bottom of a slope inside, covered in moss and dirt.

''Oww… It's slippery in here…'' She moaned, trying to sit up. Luke was about to yell at her for making him and the others worry when they heard a soft growling nearby. With a soft gasp, Cheria looked up to see a liger creeping towards her, its head low to the ground. Quickly she reached for one of her knives as the liger prepared to pounce. Tear pulled out her staff, ready to run down to help Cheria when the liger leapt at her. With a shriek, Cheria tightened the grip on her knife, swinging her arm as the liger got closer. The blade met with the liger's eye, burying itself deep within the socket to the brain.

She yelped as the limp body fell next to her. For a moment, she stared at what she had just done.

''Cheria, are you alright!?'' Tear ask, running over to her.

''Y-yeah…'' Cheria replied softly, reaching over and grabbing the knife. With a grunt, she yanked it out of the liger's skull.

''Sheesh, stop doing stupid stuff like that.'' Luke sighed. Cheria looked down at the blood-stained knife. For a moment she blinked. Somehow, the sight was actually familiar. As she tried to think of the reason why, a stinging pain formed in her mind. She dropped the knife and held her head as her vision began to blur. For a quick moment things went black before she could see something else, but it was still very blurry.

She could barely make out a small child in front of some shapeless phantom. However, the phantom held and outstretched hand, the fingers going straight through the child's stomach like spears. A huge puddle of blood built up at the child's feet. Casually and uncaring, the figure lifted its hand and tossed the child into the roof of the cavern. The child fell back down to the ground, but the blackness recovered Cheria's vision before she could make out what happened next. She only heard the strong voice of a young girl.

''I will… Destroy you!''

''Cheria! Snap out of it!'' A voice ordered, snapping her back to reality. She blinked a few times to see a pair of deep emerald eyes, half filled with annoyance, and half with worry. Luke was holding her in an upright position, keeping a surprisingly tight grip on her arms.

''What… What was that?'' Cheria asked softly. With a scoff, Luke let go of her and stood up from his kneeling position.

''Don't space out like that.'' He ordered, folding his arms across his chest.

''Did you remember something?'' Tear asked, sounding a lot more concerned.

''I… I don't know… It was all really blurry. And I can barely remember it right now.'' Cheria admitted.

''You don't have to feel bad.'' Ion comforted. ''I'm sure it will come back to you again much clearer.'' Cheria sighed sadly and stood up.

''I kept us from our job again.'' She apologized.

''Yeah, you did. Come on, let's get this over with.'' Luke snapped.

''Luke, couldn't you be a little more considerate? She has the same condition as you.'' Tear scolded.

''No, please. It's alright.'' Cheria countered. After all, there's no way someone could fake the worry in their eyes that she saw in Luke's before. Tear was about to say something else, but Cheria just smiled and tilted her head before walking off. Luke followed, proceeded by Ion, Mieu, and finally Tear. They came to an opening, a large liger laying down at the other end.

''Alright, thing, your turn.'' Luke said bluntly, kicking Mieu into the opening.

''Mieuuu!'' Mieu cried as he flew through the air, landing in a barrel roll. Once he stopped, he stood up and dusted himself off before nervously turning towards what was obviously the Liger Queen. ''Mieu mieu mieu, mieu mieu.'' The Liger Queen gave a loud roar as a response, which knocked Mieu back a bit. Cheria knelt next to Mieu, letting him climb into her hands.

''What'd she say?'' Luke asked.

''She said that her eggs are about to hatch, so she wants us to go away.'' Mieu explained.

''Eggs!?'' Luke shouted, taking a step back.

''A lot of monsters lay eggs.'' Ion explained, briefly.

''I came from an egg, too.'' Mieu added.

''But if the Liger Queen's eggs are about to hatch, that could cause a real problem.'' Tear commented. Luke looked at her, utterly confused. ''Newborn ligers prefer to eat human flesh. That's why most people clear out any liger nests before they reproduce in areas where they plan on building villages. If the eggs hatch here, the newborns will swarm Engeve in search of food.''

''That's horrible!'' Cheria gasped. ''Mieu, you have to tell her to move to a different place without any human villages nearby.''

''Like they're going to listen…'' Luke muttered. Mieu just spun around in Cheria's hands and faced the Liger Queen again.

''Mieu mieu mieu, mieu mieu, mieu mieu mieu.'' He got another load roar as a response that blasted him against Cheria. ''She said that if we don't go away, she'll kill us and feed us to her children.''

''So be it.'' Tear replied dryly, pulling out her staff.

''W-wait! If we fight here, we might end up breaking the eggs…'' Luke protested.

''Luke, I know it's cruel, but that may be the better choice right now. Many more lives will be put in danger if we let them hatch and grow.''

''But… Tch! Dammit!'' Scoffing once, Luke stepped in front of Tear, pulling his sword from its sheath. ''Mieu. Stay in back with Ion.'' He ordered. Cheria turned and held her arms out, letting Mieu leap from her to Ion before pulling out a set of knives and standing beside Luke. Tear raised her staff, softly chanting something. The Liger Queen moved away from her nest, bringing out her claws.

Luke readied his blade and charged at the beast head on.

"Luke! Charging it head on will-" Tear began, but was cut off as a single swipe from the Liger Queen sent Luke straight into the wall, cutting his stomach slightly. "… Get you hurt…"

"Ah, shut up! This is nothing!" Luke retorted with a huff as he stood up.

"Luke. You can't just-" Tear started. This time she was interrupted by the Liger Queen nearly impaling her on her claws, forcing Tear to dodge. Cheria leaped back, hopefully out of range of any of the queen's further attacks. She raised her hands to her lips, as if in a prayer.

''Hear my plea, oh tiny sprites.'' She began. She threw her arms out towards Luke. ''Pixie circle!'' A small circle of light formed around him, strands of bright green light reaching out and brushing against his wounds, causing them to glow and heal. At this, the Liger Queen turned completely to Cheria, rushing over to her and raising its paw once in range. Luke sprinted over and pushed Cheria out of range of the attack, getting a light scrape on the shoulder. However, he used the presented opportunity for a counterattack and slashed at the beast in front of him. His blade didn't even make a scratch.

"What?! I can't hurt it?!" He yelled. He backed away, barely avoiding a claw to the face. He charged at it again, his blade striking strong. But even then, it made nary a scratch. "What the hell?!" he shouted right before he was smacked into the wall once again.

"We can't harm it?" inquired Tear.

"Tch… Seems that way." The Liger Queen unleashed a violent roar, getting ready to leap with a paw raised. Before it could move, a bright flash of light appeared, forcing Luke to cover his eyes and temporarily blinding the Liger Queen. Confused as to the source, Cheria quickly looked around, her eyes quickly finding a fairly tall man with brown hair in a blue military uniform. Behind him was a woman with white and orange hair wearing a similar uniform, though edited for a lower ranking. She held a leather whip in her hand, quickly flicking it at any liger that came as reinforcement to the queen.

''This will all be over in a minute.'' The man said calmly, taking a quick second to adjust his glasses. ''Buy me a moment for my casting.''

''Who the hell do you think-'' Luke started.

''Luke! We have to listen to him right now!'' Tear shouted back. Luke gave an annoyed scoff, turning back to the Liger Queen which had recovered from the blinding spell by this point. Once again, it moved to pounce, and ended up getting three small knives across the face, though they barely trimmed the fur. Annoyed, the Liger Queen turned to the annoying gnat that was the pink-haired healer who stood not too far away, a set of knives ready and waiting in her hand. It raised its paw and slashed at her, but was interrupted before it could make a full impact.

''Nightmare!'' Tear shouted, causing a faint purple mist to form around the Liger Queen. The queen shook its head, struggling to stay awake as a result of the mist.

"Stalagmite!" The man shouted as a giant spear of rock shot from below the queen, impaling her in the stomach. She roared in pain as the spike vanished. "Heh." He smirked as he ran at the beast, spear in hand. The spear found its mark between the Liger Queen's eyes. He merely smiled as he sank the spear deeper, ensuring her death. He then removed and dissipated his spear.

"Who…?" asked Cheria, not being familiar to the man Luke and Tear had met in Engeve.

''Fon Master Ion, are you alright?'' The man asked, completely ignoring the others. With one last flick of her wrist, the woman with him finished off the last remaining stray liger before turning towards Ion as well.

''I'm alright.'' Ion replied softly.

''Venni! Why you little-'' Luke shouted, charging over to the woman, having to stop and jump back when she flicked her whip at him.

''I thought I told you in Engeve that I have never met anyone as loud and obnoxious as you.'' Venni sighed, flipping a strand of her hair.

''Luke.'' Tear said flatly.

''What?!'' Luke snapped back.

''Excuse me…'' Cheria said softly, walking over to the now collected group. Mieu cheerfully leaped from Ion to Cheria, finding a cozy spot on top of her head. ''Pardon me, but may I ask who you are?'' She asked politely. The man in blue gave a slight bow, though something in the motion seemed somewhat mocking.

''My name is Jade Curtiss, colonel of the 3rd division of the Malkuth Imperial Army.'' He introduced. He held his hand out to Venni, who took it quickly and stood beside him. ''This is my personal aide, Venni.'' Venni quickly bowed politely before she and Jade both turned back to Ion.

''You gave us quite a handful of trouble, Ion.'' Venni scolded, almost playfully.

''I'm sorry.'' Ion apologized.

''Well, you're still uninjured, and it would seem your task here is finished. Shall we continue with our initial mission?'' Jade offered, which Ion nodded in agreement to.

''However, I would like to report back to the cheagles, first.'' He replied. Jade sighed and shrugged.

''Very well.'' Ion smiled slightly as a response. He, Venni, and Jade all turned towards where everyone had entered.

''Hey!'' Luke shouted, running in front of the three. ''Just where the hell do you think you're going?''

''Luke…'' Tear sighed, rubbing her temple.

''I have something very important to the Order to do.'' Ion explained.

''Which we're late for already. If you kiddies want to keep arguing, do so while you walk.'' Venni instructed. Ion nodded, understandingly, and headed towards the exit. He was quickly followed by Jade and Venni.

''Hey! Wait just a second!'' Luke order before running after them.

''Luke, wait!'' Cheria pleaded, soon following suit. Finally, after giving another sigh, Tear followed the entire group out of the liger den and to the cheagle's home tree.


End file.
